


受伤

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Kudos: 7





	受伤

Marc躺在病床上，借着从窗帘缝里透过来的光线看了眼墙上的挂钟发现已经凌晨两点了，但他还是睡不着。因为痛。手术的麻药劲已经过去了，随之而来的就是右臂上钻心的痛。

他闭上眼睛，翻了个身，让身体的重量都压在左臂上，准备今晚最后再尝试一下入睡。

而就在Marc睡得半梦半醒的时候，他突然感觉好像有人钻进了他的被子，还有双手摸到了他的腰上。他迷迷糊糊地转过头去，正对上了Valentino的那双蓝眼睛。

“你怎么来了？！”Marc瞬间清醒了一半。

“Alex放我进来的，”Valentino恶作剧得逞似的地笑了笑，“病房外面全是你们Honda的人，把你守得跟珍稀动物一样，要不是Alex我真的进不来。”

“我的意思是，你来干什么？离下一站的比赛就剩几天了，你还来我这里浪费时间，难道你很有信心可以跑赢吗？”Marc撅了噘嘴，他不喜欢Valentino拿比赛开玩笑。

“想你了。”回答意外的简短。

Marc的脸瞬间爆红。

“真的想你了。你受伤之后我一直见不到你，很担心你。”Valentino极其认真地望着Marc。

“我也想你，Vale。”Marc的声音软了下来。他把头向前伸了伸，在Valentino毛茸茸的脸上亲了一下。

“疼么？”Valentino的手指轻轻划过Marc被包得严严实实的右臂。

“嗯。”Marc不想在Valentino面前撒谎。他这几天已经装了太多次的坚强了，每次别人问他感觉怎么样的时候他都会尽力地挤出一个笑容然后说“还好”，就算对爸爸和Alex也是这样。但只有在Valentino面前，在这个他的对手，他的朋友，同时也是年长他十四岁的恋人面前，他只想做一次脆弱的大男孩。

“下次不要那么拼了，”Valentino轻轻地捏了捏Marc的脸，“即使你有一两场没能完赛，最后的总冠军也会是你的，你知道的。”

“你不就是喜欢我这一点么？我要是不拼命，当年你Valentino Rossi会瞧得上我？”Marc挑衅似地看了他一眼。

“可我现在更想要一个完整的你，而不是一个缺胳膊少腿的你！”Valentino微微翻了个小白眼。

Marc被Valentino的表情逗笑了。他露出一排白白的大板牙，嘴角已经快要裂到耳朵根了。

每次Marc一笑起来Valentino就直勾勾地看呆了。他甚至还不止一次地在颁奖台上因为过于入迷地盯着Marc的笑容而忘记接过自己的奖杯。

“想你了…Marc……”Valentino的手情不自禁地顺着Marc的腰线向上爬，勾勒着每一块肌肉的形状。他仔细地吻过Marc的额头，眼睛，鼻子，最后是他光洁的下巴。

Valentino曾经不止一次地问过Marc为什么不留胡子。

“显老。”Marc每次都这么说，还要搭配一个皱鼻子的表情。

“那你觉得我显老吗？”Valentino叉着腰不满地问。

“你啊，”Marc戏谑地笑，“你本来就老啊哈哈哈哈哈”

Valentino觉得有点受伤。倒不是因为Marc嘲笑他，而是因为Marc说的是实话。他是老了，原来他还可以和Marc竞争第一名的位置，现在他连和Marc一起登上颁奖台的次数都是屈指可数，他甚至不知道自己还能再参加几年的MotoGP。

“嘿，Vale，嘿，看着我。”Marc以为Valentino是生他的气了，他跨坐到Valentino身上，胳膊圈住他的脖子，“我喜欢你，Vale，不是因为你年轻，也不是因为你是冠军，我就是单纯地喜欢你，喜欢各种样子的你。”

Marc圆圆的棕眼睛认真地盯着Valentino，像个在老师面前做保证的小学生一样。

而此时此刻，那双好看的眼睛正紧闭着，连睫毛都在颤抖。眼睛的主人在Valentino强势的亲吻下微微扭动着身体，嘴里发出“呜呜”的声音。

“唔……”Marc突然吃痛地叫出声，“你压到我胳膊了，Vale”

“抱歉，”Valentino愧疚地说。他刚才太投入了，完全忘记Marc受伤这回事了，“那今天……我们就不做了吧……”

“啊？啊…好…嗯……”Marc没想到Valentino会这么说，但他又不好表现出很饥渴的样子，只得闷闷不乐地转过身去背对着Valentino。

Valentino看着Marc生闷气的样子突然觉得很好笑。他从背后环住Marc的腰，把他整个人塞进自己怀里。

“再等等，等你伤好了我们再……”Valentino凑近Marc的耳朵用气音说到，“我保证到时候你会怀念受伤的这段日子的……”

Marc的脸在黑暗中再次爆红。

“我是背着Yamaha的人偷跑来的，明早我还要去赶飞机，所以现在陪我睡一会儿，乖。”

Valentino的头搁在Marc的后颈处，柔软的卷发蹭的他痒痒的。

Marc突然间觉得，胳膊好像也没那么痛了。


End file.
